Lost Memories
by Saiyuki729
Summary: What would happen if Goku lost his memories? How would Sanzo react? Rated for some bad language. Repost of the story I finally corrected my mistakes. This is not yaoi just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is just a repost, I read my mistakes and was liked shocked at all of them. Anyway here it is and tell me how it is ok. 

Ok then, as everyone knows Saiyuki those not belong to me but to Kazuya Minekura. 

Lost Memories

"Quiet down both of you or I am going to shoot the both of you," Genjyo Sanzo yelled at his companions Sha Gojyo and Son Goku. At first they were riding to the next town but now they were in a forest trail. Hakuruyu was in his dragon form since the trail was really narrow and his jeep form couldn't fit.

"He started it," Goku whined.

"What? Shut up you stupid monkey." Gojyo yelled at him. Gojyo was tall with red long hair and read eyes. Goku was shorter than him with brown hair and golden eyes.

"My aren't we in a good mood," Cho Hakkai said smiling at them. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Speak for yourself," Sanzo said. Sanzo was monk with blond hair and light purple eyes.

"Hey, Hakkai when are we going to get to next town? I'm starving' here," Goku said, to emphasize that he rubbed his stomach.

"Shouldn't be that far," Hakkai said laughing.

"But what if I don't make it?"

"Well then good radiance to you then," Gojyo said.

"Hey shut up you perverted water sprite cockroach," Goku said kicking him on the leg.

_Bang! Bang! _The shots echoed through the forest.

"I thought I told you two to be quiet or I will kill you," Sanzo said

"Hey you stupid monk be careful were you point that thing," Gojyo said.

"That's the point." Sanzo said walking. After a while both Gojyo and Goku kept quiet. They started again when Gojyo started to poke Goku with a stick not long after that they started to insult each other.

"Now, now, Sanzo calm down," Hakkai said smiling at him. Even though Sanzo was rough on Goku everyone knew that it was an act because everyone knew that he was attached and cared for deeply for the little half demon. Well maybe everyone except Goku himself.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid monkey," Sanzo said hitting him with his paper fan on the head.

"Hey Sanzo what you did that for?"

"Because you are getting annoying." Sanzo said walking.

"What about Gojyo?"

"What about me you stupid monkey!"

"Shut up you perverted water sprite cockroach!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo said, hitting them both with the fan in their heads. Hakkai laughed and petted Hakuruyu on the head. The little dragon chirped with happiness. They started to walk again, Goku and Gojyo calmed down for a bit since they didn't want to get hit with the fan again. After a few minutes of walking they felt the presence of demons.

"Great, just what we need," Sanzo said.

"Well then we do need to exercise every now and then," Gojyo said summoning his shakujou a staff with a crescent-shaped blade and connected to the staff with a chain which he could control to his will .

"Yeah, maybe you need to work on your brain more." Sanzo said getting out his gun. Goku got out his Nyoi-Bo staff which was a magical cudgel that can extend into a sansekkon staff. Hakkai put both of his hand together, since his main weapon was kikuyu jutsu(chi manipulation) Hakuruyu went and perched himself on a tree. Not long after that the demons appeared. The battle only lasted for a few minutes. Before the last one was killed, he went up on a tree and Goku followed him. After a few seconds Goku came crashing down on the ground. He hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious. When he hit his head he opened his mouth and yelled as well as spit out blood. He then closed his eyes and didn't move at all.

"Goku!" Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo yelled as they saw the boy hit the ground. They ran toward the boy. Hakkai saw that the back of his head was bleeding because of the rock that had hit him. The boy had a hard time breathing. It was really faint and it was barely noticeable. Gojyo then went into the tree but he found that the demon had fled. He then went to Goku and the others.

"Hey is he gonna be ok?" Sanzo asked.

" I don't know but then again I'll try," Hakkai said "First of all let's go look and take him to the hotel and then I'll see to his wound. This might take a while since the wound is deep," Hakkai then picked up Goku and put him on his back and Sanzo went ahead to look for the road. When he found the road Hakuruyu turn into the jeep and he waited for Hakkai and Gojyo who had to walk slowly because of Goku's wound. When he saw them coming he saw that Gojyo had his jacket on Goku's back head for the blood to stop a little of the bleeding. They got in the jeep with Hakkai driving and Gojyo had to be on the back to check his wound and to see that he was not going into a worse shape than he already was. Right now his breathing was not shown at all, he had to check his pulse to see if he was alive, he had a lot of cuts and bruises, his worst one of course his head, but he had seriously cuts in his arms and legs. He was bleeding really badly from the other ones as well. Gojyo was worried that if Goku didn't die from the head wound then he will die from blood loss. When Hakkai parked in front of the first hotel he saw and got out really fast and got Goku he went inside and luckily there were rooms available. The manager of the hotel almost got a heart attack at the sight of the young man holding a bleeding Goku. Once the manager gave him the key he ran up that stairs leaving Sanzo and Gojyo to follow him. Hakuruyu turn himself into a dragon and went up to see what was happening with Goku. He perched himself on the window sill and watched everything. Hakkai put him on the bed. He told Gojyo to get a bucket of water and cloth. He told Sanzo to get bandages. Gojyo and Sanzo went to the manager and ask him what they needed and the manager gave it to them as quickly as they had ask him for the materials. When Gojyo and Sanzo got back with the materials Hakkai got to work. Hakkai started by cleaning the wound . Sanzo and Gojyo went to the other room since Hakkai told them to go. Sanzo was reading and smoking just for him not to show that he was not worry. Gojyo just sat on a chair drinking and glancing at the door every once in a while. Inside the other room Hakkai concentrated all of his energy on his right hand after that he put it to Goku's head. Goku's wound started to heal. It took a great deal of energy from both Hakkai and Goku. Hakkai was the one using his healing powers and Goku was fighting for conscious. It took more than an hour closely to three hours. When the wound was completely healed Hakkai stopped and then sat back on the chair. He was breathing really hard. This healing had taken quiet amount of his power. He then bandaged the rest of the wounds that had not healed from the healing.

He got up and went to open the door. "Hey guys you can come in,' he said

"Finally! How is he?" Gojyo asked

" He's doing so good so far," Hakkai said, he got some of the water that Gojyo had brought for him to drink and drank it.

"How about you?" Sanzo asked him

"Well I'll just go to sleep and tomorrow I am going to be well," he said. Sanzo looked at Goku and he saw that he had a bandage on hid head and on the deep cuts on his arm and legs. His breathing was now normal. They left him to rest. Later on the day Gojyo came to check on him to see how he was doing. He saw that Goku's breathing was much worse than a few hours ago. He put his hand on his forehead only to withdraw it because his forehead was burning up. He got a cloth from the bathroom and he put it in cold water and then draped it over the boy's forehead. Once that was done he went to the other room were Sanzo and Hakkai were.

" Now he has a fever," He said to them

"Maybe one of us should keep an eye on him during the night," Hakkai said. When everyone was quiet he sighed.

"Alright then I-"

"No, I'll go look after him," Sanzo interrupted. Hakkai was surprised as well as Gojyo. Hakkai just smiled at him and nodded. Sanzo went into the room.

"Well that was a surprise," Gojyo said he went and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah," Hakkai said. He had been worried about Goku not only because of the wound but also that it was not normal for Goku to be in this kind of critical condition no matter how bad the wounds were. He frowned not only that but he hadn't mention to them but there might be the possibility of him losing his memories. He didn't want them to worry too much about it. Sanzo sat on the be reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette once in a while he went to check on Goku's fever. It didn't seem to be going down. Sanzo looked at Goku and he remembered the fist time he had meet him. At the top of the mountain were he was locked. He had taken him because his master had done the same for him. His master had said that he would be needed to live, for that someone that might need him. Since that day he had really cared for the mischievous little guy even though he didn't show it. Now he was thinking of a way to look for the demon and make him pay back for what he had done to Goku. He soon fell asleep. It was morning when he woke up. He saw that Goku was the same as yesterday. When he went to check his temperature he saw that the cloth had been removed.

"Don't worry I took it off his fever is already gone," Hakkai said opening the door.

"Breakfast is ready, come, you need to eat,"

"How long is he going to be like this?" he asked

"I'm not sure it may be a day, a week I really don't know"

Sanzo and Hakkai went to the other room and sat down in the table far in the corner, Gojyo was already there. They ate in silence even Gojyo sat quietly. It wasn't really the same if Goku wasn't there. Hakuruyu was next to Goku all the time that he was on the bed so when in the middle of their meal they heard a moan coming from the bed, Hakuruyu started to chirp after the moan Hakkai got up and went next to the bed. Goku was turning around in his bed. After a while he opened his eyes. He got up and sat on the bed.

He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was a little rusty and it was just a whisper. Hakkai went to the table and filled a cup of water and gave it to him.

"How are you doing you stupid monkey?" Gojyo asked glad to see that he was ok.

"Hey who are you calling a stupid monkey, mister?" He said as he drank the water. Gojyo winced as he heard Goku call him mister.

"Hey Goku why call me mister my name is Gojyo,"

Goku stayed quiet.

"Who's Goku?" he asked. Looking around looking for this Goku kid. Hakuruyu then sat in front Goku, he then chirped at him. Goku looked at him and patted him on the head.

"Whose dragon is this?" he asked. Hakuruyu winced at the boy he knew and cared for not know what was his name and who he belong to.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo said.

Hakkai sighed. "Well, you see by hitting his head on the rock it was a deep wound. I was afraid that he'd lose his memories but I see that that already happened."

"How could you keep that information from us?" Gojyo said to him.

"I didn't want you to worry even more that you already were."

"Hey misters who are you."

Sanzo winced at Goku calling him mister. He never expected him to forget his name.

"My name is Hakkai," Hakkai said

"Mine is Gojyo," Gojyo said

"What about you?" Goku asked pointing at Sanzo

"It's Sanzo,"

"Hey are you a monk?"

"Yeah," he said looking at him with a cold stare. Goku winced and said

"Hakkai I don't like that guy he has a really cold expression."

Hakkai smiled and then said "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am," he said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Hakkai said

"What is my name?"

"Your name is Goku,"

"Oh , so the old guy here was actually talking to me." he said pointing at Gojyo. Hakkai chuckled.

"Hey just because you lost your memory doesn't give you the right to call me old man."

"Well what gives you the right to call me monkey?"

Gojyo stayed quiet he wanted to say 'because that's the name I gave you' but he knew it was no use, Goku had no memory of it. "Because you're annoying."

"But you just met me how can you saw that I am annoying?"

"You just want your ass kicked, huh?"

"Hakkai! Gojyo is being mean to me." Goku said getting up from the bed and going next to him. Hakkai smiled and just patted him on the head.

"I'm going to get you food, ok?"

"Can I go with you?" he said then whispered "Those two are scary but you're nice."

"Yeah, sure," Hakkai said laughing a little bit. Goku smiled and then went with Hakkai to get his food. Hakuruyu went next to Hakkai and Goku. Sanzo just stayed quiet.

"I guess the new Goku likes Hakkai better than any of us." Gojyo said. "Can't blame him."

Sanzo stared at Gojyo. "Just kidding." Sanzo got up and followed Hakkai and Goku. He had yet another surprise for him. Goku was actually eating just a plate of food and nothing more. Hakuruyu was perched on the back of Goku's chair.

"Yo, what happen to his appetite?" Gojyo said

"I don't think he has any right now." Sanzo said.

Once Goku was done he asked Hakkai where he was.

"You are traveling with us."

"With you?."

"Not only me, but Sanzo and Gojyo."

"Oh," Hakkai went on explaining him about what had happened in the few years. About the war princes, about then beating the guy named God. He told them about his relationship with Sanzo, Gojyo and him.

"I can't see my self seeing liking those two," Goku said drinking water. "But I can see myself being good friends with you. I mean I could see you like a father." Sanzo heard what Goku said and he felt a pang of pain in his heart. He had thought that Goku saw HIM as a father. Hakkai smiled at Goku. "I am sure that you can." Sanzo was across from Hakkai. Gojyo was next to Goku. They had sat down in the middle of Hakkai's and Goku's conversation. Sanzo started to talk to Hakkai about when they were going to move to the next town. Goku just sat there quietly drinking water.

Not too far was the demon that had made Goku loose his memories. He laughed. What the Sanzo group didn't know was that he had control over Goku. When they went into the tree before Goku fell down to the ground he was already unconscious and the wound on his head was a small one but when he did that he had inserted a little magic of his own. Then he threw the already unconscious boy from the tree. The part where he lost his memory he hadn't been planned but never the less it's went to his favor. To prove this he thought of Goku and then the magic inside of Goku woke up.

Goku was sitting quietly he was getting his cup of water and was about to put it in his lips when he stopped. He suddenly dropped the cup and then he started to grab his chest and he had a hard time breathing and his eyes were changing so that only his pupils were showing only leaving a stare that was blank. Hakuruyu left the seat and started to chirp loudly at what was happening to Goku. He then landed next to Goku.

"Goku!" Hakkai said getting up and going next to him. Goku was grasping his chest and then he fell on the floor writhing from a pain that was invisible to Hakkai. Sanzo and Gojyo were next to Goku and there were holding him down because of the hard trashing he was doing.

The demon slashed his hand from left to right signaling the end of his spell to completely control Goku.

At once Goku closed his eyes and stopped trashing around. He was deadly quiet not even breathing.

"Goku?" Gojyo said.

"Goku wake up!" Sanzo said really worried now for his friend.

Hakkai just took Goku's hand and checked for a pulse. He waited for a little bit. It was still there but very faint in fact if he hadn't kept still he would not even had felt it.

"His pulse is very faint." Hakkai said.

"What should we do?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't know what to do at a time like this."

All of a sudden Goku open his eyes and took a mouthful off air he then got up and then he started to cough.

"Hakkai… can… I… have…. Water….." he said coughing. Hakkai got up and then got a cup of water and gave it to him. Goku drank it greedily. When he was done he sat down and breathed more heavily. When he was done he sat there quietly he then got up and walked to his room. Hakkai followed him as well as Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakuruyu. When he got to his room and opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at his window and the he fell to the ground.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled. When he went to his side, he heard a laugh from the window. A demon that had dark brown skin, demon ears with earrings on both of them he had long nails and he had a black t-shirt with black pants with black boots. His hair was long and black and his eyes were clear red eyes. He was sitting on the window sill. Sanzo remembered him as the one that had thrown Goku from the tree.

"You bastard," Sanzo said. Hakkai and Gojyo had already reached where Goku lay.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai said.

"He is the one who did this to Goku?" Gojyo asked

"Yeah," Sanzo said with such hatred in his eyes.

"Now now, Sanzo-sama why would you get mad at me? Is it that I wasn't killed on the fight earlier? Or is the fact that I am the one who injured Goku-san?"

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo took out their weapons and were charging at him. When they were about to attack him they got hit on the back by someone. They fell on the floor.

The demon grinned at them and laughed. They saw the foot of the person who attacked them when they looked up to see that is was Goku he had his Nyoi-bo in his hand and it was pointing at them. Hakuruyu was on the floor just looking at Goku with surprised eyes.

"Goku what are you doing?" Gojyo asked. Goku didn't answer just stood there with his weapon out him then put his weapon at his side when the demon came to his side.

"Look at his eyes that is not Goku" Hakkai said. Sanzo looked at his eyes. He winced he saw that Goku's eyes were blank and held no emotion or expression. Goku stepped aside and then the demon kneeled down and said to them.

"Yeah well the lost of his memory was a bit unfortunate I never planned on that but, hey it was easier to control his soul and it only convincing him that you guys were the enemy and untrustworthy.

"Now I can take him with me to have him dealt with our queen. Later Sanzo party don't worry well met again." Hakkai then got both of his hands and his power came out in a flash of green the demon snapped his fingers and Goku stepped in front of him and then he snapped his fingers again and then Hakkai gasped out loud he saw that Goku's eyes were back to normal.

"What is going on?" He asked at the same time he saw the attack and it hit him in the chest and he fell backward.

"Goku!!" Hakkai yelled as he got to go next to him.

"Don't come close to me!" Goku yelled at him getting up from the floor. He was bleeding from the head and in his shirt was filled with blood. "Why did you attack me if you're my friend?"

"I was not aiming at you. I was aiming at the demon!"

"What demon I don't see one." Hakkai looked at the window to see that the demon was not there. Goku was about to say something more when the demon appeared and snapped his fingers again taking control of him.

"You bastard!" Gojyo said

He jumped off the window sill. Goku was about to follow when Sanzo grabbed his leg.

"Goku don't go."

"Let go of me." Goku said his voice sounded different too. It was much more deep and evil.

"Please Goku you belong with us!" Hakkai said to him. Goku looked at Hakkai and then a minute passed he grabbed his head and fell to the floor.

"Who should I believe?" he said.

"Please believe in us, Goku." Hakkai said

"Think again," the demon said, he was back since Goku had not gone with him. "Goku-san remembered who attacked you? Who are you going to believe this people who attacked you or your friend?"

"What! Your not his friend." Gojyo said, getting up from the floor. Goku stayed quiet for a while then got up and shoved Sanzo hand off of him and walked away with the demon.

"Liars." he said before leaving with him. Sanzo looked hurt for what Goku said as well as Hakkai and Gojyo.

The demon had gone actually to Professor Nii. He was so happy to have one of the partners of Genjyo Sanzo but even happier that it was the boy who he cared deeply for. He had taken him by flying dragon to take him to Nii. When the demon was walking with Goku and Nii he spotted Kougaiji. Kougaiji looked surprised to see Goku there. He was about to go and talk to him when he saw the boys eyes. There were completely blank and full of evil.

"Prince, isn't great we finally have one of the Sanzo group's friend. What more is the one person that Sanzo cares deeply for." Nii said

Kougaiji looked at him and glared at him. He was once in the same situation like Goku and it was not pretty.

"Well then I'll go and tell our queen."

"No wait leave him to me," Kougaiji said "I am now going to go and see the Sanzo group I would like to take him."

"Sure, prince," Nii said "Take the demon too he is the one who controls him,"

Kougaiji nodded. Once he found his fellow demons and told them where he was going he went and got dragons. Goku didn't say anything. He sat on the dragon quiet and looking at nothing in particular.

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo went out to look for Goku and then demon that controlled him. They were out in the forest when they felt a demon's aura.

"Hey Sanzo this is Kougaiji's aura." Hakkai said.

Sanzo got out his gun. He looked up at the sky and he saw Kougaiji jump out of the dragon.

"Sanzo what happen to Goku," Kougaiji said as he landed on the floor.

"What?"

"Well I just saw him in my headquarters and he looked as he didn't recognize me,"

"Where is he?" Gojyo asked

"Funny thing is that," he stopped when he saw that Goku had landed next to him.

"He's here," Kougaiji said.

"Anything else?" Gojyo said

"Well yeah," the demon that control Goku landed next him "He's here too,"

"Well at least that is good news," Hakkai said

"Yeah now we could kill that son of a bitch," Sanzo said. They started to run towards him.

"I don't think so," the demon said and snapped his fingers and Goku was on them in an instant. He went to hit Hakkai and Gojyo both of them tried their best to dodge his attacks but he was too fast and they barely managed to dodge let alone not get injures.

"How did the monkey get so strong." Gojyo said landing next to Hakkai as they were moved back because Goku pushed them back with his weapon. Next Goku went over to the demon because he had snapped his fingers. Goku went next to him and he attacked Sanzo. Sanzo dodged them easily. He then hit Goku in the chest knocking him across the ground. Goku then stood up he had blood n his head.

"Then let's see what you do when he becomes a full demon." the demon said as he went next to Goku. He made him stand and then started to take off his diadem.

"DON'T!" Hakkai yelled at him. The demon just laughed and then took it off completely and stepped out of the way. Goku started to scream his nails grew longer his ears changed into demons ones and his hair grew longer his eyes were the same cold stare but now it had the stare of a killer with out instinct. Goku went to Sanzo and attack him with his long nails Sanzo had a hard time to dodge him usually even in his demon form he was not supposed to be this strong. Now with the enhancement he was almost too fast for Sanzo to follow. He had scratches here and there. Sanzo then gave him a punch on the face. Goku didn't even flinch instead he hit Sanzo in the stomach it was so hard that Sanzo spit out blood. He fell down on the ground still spitting out blood.

"Sanzo!!" Gojyo said. He went to Goku and started to slice him with his weapon. Goku dodged them easily. He then punched him in the chest he was knocked back in a tree. Gojyo spit out a mouthful of blood and then he couldn't move he grabbed his chest and he had a hard time breathing after a few gulps of air he was fine but he still couldn't move. Hakkai got up and went next to him

"Gojyo, are you alright,"

"Yeah, that stupid monkey is really powerful even more in his seiten taisei. Go Hakkai, I'll manage, its not like I'm going to die from this wound,"

He went next to Goku and tried to hit him on his face but Goku got out of the way and hit him on the head. Hakkai ducked down and kicked Goku on the legs. Goku jumped up and then came down on Hakkai. He raised his hand to finish off Hakkai when Sanzo said. "Goku don't!". Gojyo was still in the tree he saw what was happening but he couldn't do anything he could only gasp out loud and look when he saw what was happening to Hakkai.

"Don't Goku!" Sanzo repeated. "Please we are your friends not your enemies. We've been through so much," Sanzo said not being his usual self as he was desperate for Goku to be back to himself again. Goku looked at him his hand still raised at Hakkai. The demon said. "Don't believe him remember he shot you,"

Sanzo got up from the floor and ran next to the demon. The demon ran as well. Both of them were dodging each other, but then Sanzo had had enough and he took out his gun and shot the demon, the bullet hit him on his heart and Sanzo took the diadem. The demon laughed and said before he disappeared.

"He would never be the same as before. I have my magic in him and now that I am gone he'll be wild." he then disappeared. Sanzo then looked at Goku and he saw that what the demon was saying was true. He saw Goku get off of Hakkai and then start throwing punches and kicking anything in his path. Sanzo sighed and put both of his hands together and started to chant and then his scroll went and wrapped it self on Goku's body. Sanzo went next to him and then put his crown on his head. Goku roared as his demon started to go away. When he was back to normal. Sanzo let the scroll's paper fall off of Goku. Which was a mistake since Goku got his weapon out and hit Sanzo."Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled as Sanzo went crashing on the ground. Hakkai looked at Goku's eyes and he saw that he was still not normal.

"Damn" Sanzo said wiping blood off his mouth.

"Sanzo what did the demon said?" Hakkai asked him going next to him.

"He said that he had put some of his magic in him." Hakkai then turn around and got out of the way to just in time for Goku to hit the ground and not him.

"Well then let's just use some of my magic on him," Hakkai said. He started to shot at Goku, and Goku dodges the attacks easily and he tried to pin down Hakkai to the ground. Goku was still strong but not strong enough to pin him down easily. Sanzo went to help Hakkai. He tried to hit Goku while he was busy with Hakkai but he got hit on the face by Goku's fist and he went sprawling to a tree. At that time Gojyo had recovered from his injury enough to move around. He got up and as quickly as he could he rammed into Goku, which took him by surprise, which led him to stiffen for a second. That was enough time for Gojyo to get Goku by the waist and then he pinned him down on the ground. Hakkai went and put his hand on one of Goku's wound that he had, the one he had received from his head, he then put some of his magic to cancel out the on that the demon had put in him. He heard Goku scream from the pain inside. Hakkai still pushed and put all of his energy into it.

_Goku looked around and he saw that no one was with him only in darkness._

'_Where am I ' he said._

'_You are in your own mind' said a voice_

"_Why am I here' the voice didn't answer him but as he looked around he suddenly found a mirror it showed him what was happening outside in the real world._

'_Who are those people' he asked, as he looked around the two men that were in the mirror, he touched the image of the green-haired man. _

'_You don't remember them?'_

'_He was the one who attacked me' he said_

'_Are you sure that is what happened'_

'_Yeah the demon told me, he is my friend' in his mind Goku heard his name being called out by someone._

"GOKU!"

_He turn around and he saw no one_

"GOKU!" _he heard it again. He looked back in the mirror. And he saw a new man come up next to the green haired man, it was a blond man._

"Goku come back to us" it was Sanzo but Goku didn't recognize him

'_Who is that?'_

'_Remember him'_

'_No I don't' Goku said putting his hands on his head he closed his eyes while he put his other hand in the image of the blond haired man._

'_He is not your friend I am remember' the demons voice said_

"GOKU!"

'_Don't listen to them,'_

"GOKU!"

'_Remember, he is the one who shot you, I will never lie to you I ma your friend'_

'_STOP! STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE!'_

'_Yes, you do,' the voice told him_

_Goku let his hands drop from the mirror and he grabbed his head which was hurting he just didn't know who to believe. He fell into the floor and in the end he just screamed for help._

Goku's screamed was heard also by Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. It was not a scream of help but of pain as the demons spell was getting out of his body in a dark colored smoke . When it was done Goku's scream stopped and he sat still.

"I was afraid of this," Hakkai said

"Afraid of what?" Gojyo asked him, as he let go of Goku's body.

"I was afraid that he might not make it. With all the control and the magic that he was put up with. It is taking all of his will and lifespan and I am afraid that he might not make it,"

"What?" Sanzo said looking at Goku's still figure.

"He might not make it because it is restraining his brain too much and his heart. He might push it too hard," Hakkai said lifting his hands from Goku's still form.

"I'm afraid that if I try to take all the magic from Goku's body that it might happen,"

"Try it, Hakkai," Sanzo said. Hakkai nodded and put his hands back to Goku's chest and put his own magic into it. Sanzo thought 'You better come back to us you stupid monkey,"

_Inside Goku's mind was quiet as he lay down on his back. _

'_Who should I believe?' he kept on asking himself. At that moment he had memories coming trough him. Being with Hakkai, picking fights with Gojyo but the most important one was being found from the mountain top by Sanzo and being taken in by him. When he remembered that he said to himself 'I know who to believe' He then got up and said to the demon 'I know who my friends are and your not one of them," He said focusing all of his energy and said 'NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" He then started to push the demon out of his head._

Hakkai gasped.

"What is it?" Gojyo asked him

"I feel Goku's energy coming back," he said. Gojyo and Sanzo both looked relieved, but they both knew that Goku was not out of danger quite yet.

"Come on you stupid monkey fight," Gojyo said.

_Goku looked at the mirror and saw his friends looking at him worrying about him. He saw that Sanzo was on the verge of tears. He then fought even harder._

Outside Gojyo and Sanzo were holding Goku's body because it was trashing around. Kougaiji just stood around watching the whole thing. All of a sudden Goku stopped trashing around. Sanzo and Gojyo let go of his body and they both feared the worst. Hakkai gasped out.

"Please don't tell me Hakkai," Gojyo said his hands trembling. Hakkai stood up and then he said. "He's still alive but his body is in worse shape and I don't know if he'll make it," Sanzo's hands curled into fists.

"What can we do?" He asked Hakkai

"We can only take him back and hope for the best," Hakkai said. "Hey Hakkai!" Gojyo said going next to him "What happen to him?"

"He's just as exhausted as Goku but his life isn't in danger he's just needs rest," Sanzo said. He went and picked up Goku and put him on his back. He didn't hear the boys breathing and he panicked a little bit. Then he remembered Hakkai words and he calmed down a little bit. Gojyo picked up Hakkai by his waist and put his arm around his shoulder and put his arm around Hakkai's waist and picked him up. Kougaiji saw that they were leaving and he did the same.

"Hey Kougaiji, thanks for bringing him here,' Gojyo said

"There's no need to thank me," with that being said he got on his dragon and left.

Sanzo and Gojyo started to walk they were both silent. When they reached the road they asked Hakuruyu to turn into the jeep. Gojyo put Hakkai on the back next to Goku. Then he got behind the wheel and drove. Sanzo sat next to him he was smoking and his hair was covering his eyes so Gojyo couldn't see what he was thinking. He bet it was about Goku. He didn't say anything. When they reached the hotel they both got their companions and went to put then in their beds.

"I'll look after Hakkai," Gojyo said and went to next room leaving Sanzo and Goku in the room. He put him on the bed and went over to get water and bandages. He cleaned the rest of his wounds. He put bandages on his hands. When he was done he sat back and watched him sleep. He then remembered how he had met Goku.

**He had been hearing a voice calling out to him for help no matter what he couldn't ignored it. So he headed out to find the voice and beat the crap of him. What he found was a boy with long hair, nails and no shoes.**

"**Hey are you the one who keeps on calling me?"**

"**What I haven't been calling out to anyone,"**

"**Yeah you have and I came here to say to stop it."**

**Goku didn't say anything. Sanzo looked at him and then he went and opened the gate and he said to holding out his hand.**

"**Let's go," he said. Goku looked at the hand and looked at his face and then he took the hand. Sanzo looked at Goku. He smiled at him.**

The next day Hakkai was up he was still a little wobbly but he could walk well enough. Goku hadn't woke up at all or even stir. His breathing was faint and if they wouldn't check it was as if he didn't have one. So it went on like this for a few days. In the second day Sanzo and the rest of them were surprised to see now that he breathing normally and his pulse was strong. It was a week later when they saw his hand move. In that day as they were sitting in the other room eating and talking about when they were going to move to the next town, they heard a rustle of sheets. When they went in the saw that Goku had his eyes open and was in a sitting position he was looking out the window when he heard them come in he turn toward them. They gasped out loud. His eyes were a little cloudy they weren't the same as before. His skin was pale and he was a little skinnier from not eating his usual way. There ware bags under his eyes. Even though all of that he smiled at them and said

"Hey guys what's up," They winced as they heard his voice. It was low and hoarse what's more it was not his cheery one.

"Hey why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well at least your awake you stupid monkey."

"Hey who you calling stupid monkey you," everyone's held their breath.

"You perverted water sprite cockroach," Goku said throwing him a pillow. Gojyo was so surprised that he didn't throw it back at him. They all let the breath that they were holding and smiled.

"Hey , Hakkai can I have food?" Goku asked casting aside his covers and swinging his legs of the bed. He tried two times before getting up and tried to walk. The first time he fell to the ground. He got up again and walked it was still wobbly but he walked off the numbness of his legs. Hakkai went out of the room to get food and Gojyo followed him leaving Sanzo and Goku alone. Sanzo just stood around eyeing Goku as he stood next to the window and looking out. Goku felt his eyes on him he turn around and met his eyes.

"What is it Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo didn't say anything. Goku was still with bandages on his hand. He had on a blue t-shirt and a black short that reached his knees. His wound were healed buy now. The only thing was left was that he needed was to work on his health.

"Just looking at you and wondering how awful you look,"

"Shut up you stupid monk," he said looking out the window again. Sanzo went up to him and said "You stupid monkey don't ever make us worry like that again," he hit him on the head with his paper fan.

"I'm just recovered and you are hitting me you stupid monk what is the big idea.?"

Sanzo didn't say anything.

"It just that I was really worried about you," he said. "I was afraid that I was about to lose something important to me again,"

Goku stayed quiet suddenly he remembered the time when he saw Sanzo in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly his hair covering his eyes. Sanzo looked at him in surprise and stayed quiet. "I didn't mean for you to worry about me, I never meant to be a burden."

Sanzo winced at the words Goku said. He put his hand on the boys head.

"You may be annoying and out of control," he said " But you never have been a burden,"

Goku looked at him with a surprised look in his eyes. Sanzo smiled at him. Hakkai came in and they sat down to eat. Sanzo looked at Goku and thought

'I am happy,' he said as he started to yell at him and Gojyo for fighting again. Hakkai just laughed at them.

'Thank god everything is back to normal' he though laughing once again as Sanzo hit Goku and Gojyo in the head.


	2. Authors Note

BIG NEWS PLASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Ok then, ry0kiku asked me to do a sequel and I've been thinking about it.

The idea is that the demon is still in Goku's body, in his mind actually, he then starts to control Goku again. Then all of a sudden the demon takes Goku's soul and puts it in a box and hides it. It is up to Sanzo and the rest of them to go and look not only for the soul of Goku, but his body as well, which is being control by the demon. They have to find the soul and put it back on Goku. Before Goku's body becomes permanently the demons. Ok Then people tell me if u want me to write, and any ideas are welcomed, just PM ur ideas and I'll try to use it.


End file.
